CP - December, 2371
This page chronicles posts #381-421 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31th of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 381-410 and did not include the last week of December. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - November, 2371 *CP - January, 2372 Deep Space Nine Plot In the morning, KATAL T’KASSUS seeks out MARCUS WOLFE to make sure he was okay after their impromptu sex. He is mortified it was real and even more convinced that he needs to get checked out. MARCUS finally consults with JANA KARYN and explains the visions to him. She explains she thinks the latter, where he had sex with Katal was a vision from the Pah-Wraiths. Deciding to intervene, she takes him to consult the Orb of Prophecy. During the vision, MARCUS argues with many visions about the idea of ‘no self’ and having choices. Convinced he has choices, the others in the vision try to change his mind. After determining what should happen next, JANA speaks with JADZIA DAX about the visions, bracing her for some bad news. MARCUS comes in afterwards and talks to JADZIA but she doesn’t take the news well he cheated. Hoping to smooth things over, he explains she is his Imzadi but even then Dax asks him to leave. JANA leaves to have some tea on the replomat and runs into JASON ORILLIA. She explains some of her concerns that the Kai was related to the attacks on the station, encouraging him to go to a retreat on Bajor to get more information – as well as maybe a date. Hoping to make things better, MIXIE BRIDGES seeks out QUARK and the two talk about their relationship. He admits he loves her and they are back to being a couple again. MIXIE runs into JAKE SISKO and they sort out their own issues. She explains Quark is probably coming with her to Earth and they should keep in touch. Q is once again bothering MOSWEN and tries to get her to stop being so two-dimensional, as well as introducing her to the idea of having a boyfriend with someone. KATAL decides to make a move about the Maquis and convinces BENJAMIN SISKO to be her contact in a charade to make them think she is really on their side. JADZIA wakes up and goes over everything she knows about herself and Marcus to decide on what to do with their relationship. KATAL shows up later and they get into a spat, but she explains what really happened, making JADZIA rethink her choices. JAKE and NOG go to QUARKS only to get into a shouting match with him while debating Mixie’s virtue. JADZIA finally calls MARCUS to come and see her, talking about her decision. He confesses she is his true Imzadi and they make up. MOSWEN has another visit with Q explaining the continuum is getting impatient with her lack of progress and pushes her to make new life – which she does. MARCUS and KATAL talk and he thanks her for helping win back Dax. She explains she is leaving the station for something but can’t tell him what. MOSWEN has another visit from Q but this time he wants to teach her about sexuality, but she finds his approaches to be vulgar. MIXIE talks to QUARK and tells him that he should stay behind to help look after her dog while she goes to Earth instead of coming with her – as well as informing him his mother is on the station. MARCUS seeks out JULIAN BASHIR and thanks him for being a good friend to Dax before inviting him to play a Lord of the Rings holodeck program. MIXIE leaves on the shuttle to Earth but plants a bomb on it to fake her death. As it goes off, she is burnt and rematerializes in a Bajoran cargo ship. MOSWEN hopes to have someone to talk to and finds JADZIA a good match. They talk about boys and how Moswen just really wants someone to love her. MOSWEN is in QUARKS and talks to him about Q but he is in a bad mood since he believes Mixie had died. MOSWEN once more sees Q and explains she doesn’t need him so he briefly removes her powers and proves that she needs him more than ever. JAKE makes a personal log, talking about his experiences with Mixie and lamenting her death. MOSWEN has another visit from Q and he attempts to get her to start learning how to be a proper Q before the continuum gets upset. She continues to refuse before they go to Tellerite and swim around as whales. SUZANNA BRIDGES made her way to QUARKS and talks to him about getting Mixie’s things now she is dead before ELIM GARAK interrupts and helps out Quark. Maquis Plots KATAL is in her quarters when the Maquis contact Aiden drugs her and brings her onto a ship. There, she meets character Abbot Fraser who asks her to make a bomb and cloaks for ships. When Abbot sees her again, KATAL stops her work on the cloaks and the two are intimate. Continuing with her deception, KATAL attempts to use some of the technology she has to make some kind of communication device, but knows she has to be careful with Abbot about. When KATAL’s time is up, Abbott comes to see her and he finds a communications device on her person. He confiscates it before explaining he has plans of blowing up an Admirals conference. Risa Plots Arriving to the planet, MARCUS and JADZIA have some sexy fun time and just enjoy each other’s company - especially in intimate moments. While JADZIA is on Risa, she runs into her old Academy friend Derek Gibson and they catch up since he is there on the planet for an archaeological dig. MARCUS comes back for a walk but it very sunburnt. He and JADZIA are then interrupted by Q and MOSWEN who ask if they could want them have sex, but they say now and the Q’s disappear. Finally being intimate, MOSWEN and Q watch JADZIA and MARCUS have sex so she can learn more about corporeal intimacy. MOSWEN leaves very embarrassed at the whole thing and is unable to communicate what she saw and how it made her feel to Q. #12 December, 2371 2371 #12 2371 #12